Just One Night
by SnarkyTheClown
Summary: A quick one-shot PWP between Hermione and Snape. Works out okay with HBP but obviously is completely alternate universe with respect to Deathly Hallows.


Okay this is totally alternate universe--it's okay with HBP and goes off the rails for Deathly Hallows. It's also a PWP with graphic sexuality. Consider yourselves warned.

I don't own the characters and it's not a literary masterpiece. That said, enjoy the fluff!

--aimes

* * *

She knocked on the door of his office and waited patiently. She knew he would take his time answering but it made no difference. She could wait. Now that her decision was made, it was all a matter of action.

The door opened and he stood before her, tall and imposing. He glared before moving aside and gesturing for her to enter.

"What do you want, you stupid little girl?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she turned to him, a slight smile playing on her face. She knew that she was one of the few people he wouldn't hex. She remembered the shock on his face when she had openly admitted to her friends that she'd always secretly believed that he was still good, that he had not killed Dumbledore out of hate or loyalty to Voldemort but because of some previously-arranged plan between himself and the Headmaster. After all, he'd had plenty of chance to kill her and Ginny and a hell of a lot of other people that night on her sixth year. It made no sense that he let it go—everyone had to grant that he was a hell of a lot more powerful than most of them combined. So she'd spoken up in his defense when all the dust had settled and everyone was beginning to realize that he really had been on their side the whole time. Despite the glaringly obvious fact that Snape had been helping the side of Light the whole time no matter how things had seemed, it was her frank admission that made people stop and listen. He'd returned to teaching at Hogwarts for lack of anything better to do and the world at large had left him alone, not being sure what to do with this unlikely hero.

"Well? Are you going to stand there like the moronic Gryffindor you are all night, or do you have something to say?"

"You don't like me, do you?" She asked curiously, a sardonic smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He was exactly what she needed, she decided. "You hate me just for being me. If you had any choice in the matter, you'd hex me to Nepal, wouldn't you?" She laughed softly as she turned to him, face tilted.

"What are you playing at, Granger?" His voice was icy and angry and she knew he was getting damned close to a blowup.

"Nothing. I just need to know where we stand. I mean, you'd rescue me if a Death Eater were aiming for my head, but you'd laugh and make a snide comment if I were about to fall down a flight of stairs."

"Get out, Professor Granger. I've no idea why you're standing there stating the obvious and I really can't claim to care."

The answer was indirect but it was enough. He moved to stride past her, effectively dismissing her, but she caught his arm and yanked hard. He twisted toward her, expression fuming, but Hermione ignored his anger and pulled his head down to kiss him. Hard.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" He shoved her away as he shouted angrily.

"I wouldn't call it seduction, really, it was far too straightforward. I was kissing you," she said, as though speaking to a child.

"Get. Out. Immediately," he hissed. Hermione smiled slightly as she shrugged off her robe, revealing a simple skirt and blouse beneath.

"Well I could do that but my way will really be much more entertaining. For both of us."

Snape stared at her for a moment before switching tactics. He stalked toward her, taking careful note of the way her breath sped up just a bit and her face began to look flushed. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head then slammed her hard against the door. He thrust a knee between her legs and lifted her abruptly so that she was mounted on his thigh. Hermione's eyes half-closed as he leaned into her, close to her ear.

"I very much doubt that what I find entertaining will be remotely palatable to you, Miss Granger," he whispered silkily. The darkness and threat in his tone swirled in her head.

Hermione laughed. Her smile widened when she felt him flinch.

"This could be good for both of us, Severus. But I am not some common whore and don't even contemplate treating me as such."

"You certainly act like one," he shot back, moving to pull away. He would simply toss her out and not waste time with intimidating tactics.

Hermione lifted her legs quickly to hook about his waist.

"Heaven forbid that I, the brilliant perfect Hermione Granger might want to get laid every once in awhile." He stared down at her, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it does so happen that I am indeed human and need a good fuck ever so often," she continued facetiously. "And Circe's ghost! Could I possibly want to fuck someone with whom there are no complications? A _one night stand?!_ Not Hermione Granger," she gasped theatrically before laughing softly. "But yes, Hermione Granger."

"Why would you entertain the thought that I might be a good choice?" he sneered.

"Because you won't ever hurt me intentionally and I know where we stand. I trust you. There are no complications—I don't have to worry about you getting dramatic and I don't have to keep up any good girl image because you simply don't care. And if I am foolish enough to fall for you, you will tell me exactly how stupid I am in no uncertain terms. If you choose to agree it will be only because you don't want to pass up what I'm more or less throwing at you."

"And if I were to tell all your little friends in the morning?" he asked. But now one hand was beneath her shirt, drawing long fingers up her abdomen toward her breasts.

"Who would believe you, Professor Snape?" she responded, breath hitching for a moment as he thrust his hips against her. "About as many people as would believe that you would be willing to touch me other than to throw me out."

"Throwing you out is the furthest thing from my mind, Miss Granger," he responded. With that he yanked her shirt off and descended upon her mouth with his own, consuming her. She responded with equal hunger and they remained locked together fighting for control for several minutes.

With a deep-throated growl, Severus shifted her weight and carried her to the bedroom, unhooking and discarding her bra on the way. Hermione unclasped his robe and let it fall. She ripped his shirt open and locked her lips upon his collarbone, nipping at the skin and enjoying the feeling of another growl vibrating through his chest.

He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed and yanked her skirt and knickers off. Hermione moaned as she pulled herself up and attacked the fastening of his pants. Within moments he too was naked…and then he stopped. A casual gentle push left Hermione laying back on her elbows, gazing up at him. His arousal was plain to see and she didn't really think he'd leave her now. So she waited to see where this was heading.

Severus let his eyes rake over her body, taking it in: soft tanned skin, dark curly hair, lust-hazed eyes…he smiled possessively as he appraised what would be his. After thoroughly absorbing the sight of her sprawled wantonly on his bed he stroked his hands lightly up her body, starting at her ankles and watching her eyes close and her head tilt back as he touched her.

Hermione enjoyed the feel of his slightly callused hands and long fingers as they explored her body, gasping as he grasped her thighs roughly and pulled them apart, dipping his head between her legs. He was not gentle and yet he was. His mouth attacked her, nipping at her clit and licking aggressively at her exposed pussy, swirling his tongue in her juices, tasting her. But his hands caressed her thighs before resting lightly on her hips, thumbs stroking her absently as he focused his attention on her more intimate regions.

Hermione clutched at the bedsheets, crying out with increasing urgency as he continued his oral assault, overloading every nerve in her body until everything in her universe exploded and she screamed her release. He didn't wait for her to recover before moving up her body and thrusting into her, hard.

Hermione arched against him and dragged her nails up his back. He was in control and she had no problem with it. He rested inside her, letting her still-convulsing muscles grip and release his cock for a moment.

"Please," she groaned desperately.

"Yes," he replied, voice raw and gravelly.

He withdrew and thrust into her again. The sensation was glorious. Again he withdrew and thrust into her, deeper than he'd ever been in any woman. Hermione gasped and he adjusted his angle to hit her g-spot and her clit. She responded by gripping him with her sex each time he tried to withdraw. The friction nearly pushed him over the edge and he bit down on her shoulder as he increased his pace.

Hermione's nails dug into his back as she met his thrusts. She felt herself slipping over the edge into the void and her fingers laced into his hair and tugged his head insistently to hers. She kissed him frantically as she came, moaning her release into his mouth. Her fingers tightened spasmodically in his hair.

Two more thrusts and Severus had come as well, nipping at her bottom lip as a series of deep, satisfied growls emerged. He collapsed atop her, panting.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart.

"Oh, gods," she mumbled after awhile. "Oh, gods, I lied."

"What?" his voice was confused and annoyed.

"This isn't a one-night stand. It can't be. I want more."

He laughed against her before rolling off her body and pulling a sheet over them. He pulled her against him possessively, none too gently.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Granger. You _would_ ruin fantastic sex by running your mouth incessantly afterwards." His mouth was close to her ear and he was pressed against her back. A yawn broke through him and he impatiently nuzzled her hair out of his way as he settled against her. Hermione began to relax.

His voice was a few octaves lower when he spoke again. "Have no fear, Hermione, I will gladly fuck you whenever you wish."

"Till you tire of me, anyways," she responded sleepily. "Then I'm back to square one, with a vibrator and lurid fantasies."

"You worry too much, pet." His voice was almost gentle as sleep began to overtake him and he patted her stomach fondly. "I haven't let you down yet."

She placed her hand tentatively on his where it rested on her stomach. He caught her fingers agreeably before falling asleep. Hermione smiled and fell asleep as well. It may not have been happily ever after, but he was right: he'd never let her down before.


End file.
